Total Drama Reunion
by DanseChick
Summary: I suck at these things, but to sum it. It's about the cast having a reunion and Trent and Gwen still love each other. Do they get back together, please read to find out Twen lovers.


**AN: I don't know what AN means. I know writers do this before every chapter. I hope you read this. Lately, I've been obsessed with the Total Drama Series. As my mental disease says, we get obsessed with weird topics. In a way, I want Trent and Gwen back together. This is a ONE-SHOT! Go Twen!**

Gwen was regretting the weekend coming up. The Total Drama cast was having a reunion. Duncan and her broke up, leaving her empty. Lately, Trent, her first boyfriend, her love in the first series has been in her dreams. They would be back at the island. Sometimes, they would be on the dock. Other times, they would be at the campfire, he would be playing his guitar. A couple times, they would be in the Gofer's cabin. Every time, they would kiss, she felt good about herself. She regretted ever cheating on Trent.

There was so many things that she loved about him. His big, green eyes. His jet, black hair. His smile that lit up the room. He could easily play the guitar. His kindness he gave her. The willingness to throw the game for her out of love. His big, old heart, that loved her, until she broke it.

Meanwhile, with Trent, he was hanging out with his roommates. He stayed with DJ and Geoff, also his cousin. He was looking forward to seeing all his friends again. He saw Bridgett, for Geoff always had her over. One person he wanted to see the most was someone who didn't want to see him. He was in love with girl, but she broke his heart, cheated on him with his enemy. Gwen, was the love of his life.

There was so many things that he loved about her. Her shining, black eyes. Her short, black hair with teal highlights. The way she wouldn't let anyone treat her down. She was very intelligent. Her determination to do anything. Her attitude was all different. Her personality was like fire. She was good to look at. The way she was willing to commit to things. He loved her. He even showed it to her. One word broke them up.

Duncan! Stupid Duncan became close to his girl when they were on the same team, he and Gwen were separated on different teams during 'Total Drama Action'. He gave up challenges for Gwen to stay in the game. Gwen broke up with him for that. He was insane. All he wanted to do is get revenge on Duncan for stealing his girl.

The weekend finally came, Gwen regretting it, Trent looking forward to it. Everyone from Total Drama Series met at the famous camp. Gwen spotted Duncan with Courtney. Most of the cast coupled off. Bridgette and Geoff have been dating since the first show. So have Lindsay and Tyler, but they were the dumb couple. The shocker was when Heather came in with Alejandro and she was pregnant. "Wow, look who's been busy," Noah commented. He always made smart comments. This was a shocker to everyone.

In came Chris McLean, the former host of the shows. As all four season come up to the beach, most are happy. Gwen was not happy. Trent spotted Gwen in the front of the group. His heart jumped for she looked so beautiful. It had a long time since they saw each other. Every time Bridgette and the girls were invited to come over, Gwen always had to work. He missed her so much.

"Welcome to 'Total Drama Reunion'!" Chris screamed. Everyone groaned, it sounded like he wanted something from them.

Zoey walked up to Gwen. In a way, they were alike. "Hi, Gwen," she said to the goth.

Gwen stared at her. "Who are you?" Gwen asked the redhead in front of her. The girl just smiled.

"I'm Zoey, from Total Drama Return to the Island. I'm a huge fan of you. My now boyfriend and I hoped that we would, meet you" Zoey explained.

Gwen laughed. "I'm Gwen, it's nice to meet you," Gwen said. They seemed like they could be good friends.

Mike went up to Trent. "Hillow," he said to Trent. Trent looked at this crazy kid funny.

"Who are you? Trent asked the multiple personality disorder boy. "

I'm Mike, from Total Drama Return to the Island. I'm a huge fan of you. My now girlfriend and I hoped that we would meet you," Mike explained.

Trent laughed. "I'm Trent, it's nice to meet you," Trent said. They seemed like they could be good friends, they were both insane.

Geoff went to the front of the group, dragging Bridgette with him. Everyone knew what he was going to do. It was cheesy to do it in front of all their old teammates. He got down on one knee. "Bridgette, babe, I know we've been going out for a long time. I'm ready, I hope you are too. I love you to pieces. I know we don't even live together, but we do spend nights at each other's places. I want one thing. You. Will you marry me?" he proposed.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Bridgette screamed. Geoff put the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a long kiss. Gwen knew she would be a bride's maid, being one of Bridgette's best friends. Trent knew he would be one of the best men to his roommate's wedding.

"Way to take the thunder," Tyler said. Everyone looked at him. "I was going to propose to the most amazing girl in the world."

"Who is that?" Lindsay asked him. She was a dumb blonde. (**No offense to all the blondes. My best friend is blonde and she's smart, but has her moments. I'm a dirty blonde, so I'm a parsley blonde.) **Everyone shook their heads at her. Those two had been dating since the show started.

Tyler took out the ring. "You, the most amazing girl in the world. I love you, Linds. I don't want to live another day without you," he said. He put the ring on her finger. "Will you give me the honor to call you my wife, to be your husband?" She nodded her head. He pulled her into a kiss, making them fall to the ground.

It seemed like everyone was happy, except Gwen and Trent. Gwen spotted Duncan kiss Courtney. "Awe, so I guess there is no more love triangle," Sadie gushed. Everyone looked at Gwen. Her eyes met with Trent. Hurt went through both of them.

"Yeah, Duncan is all mine. Not Gwyneth's!" Courtney snapped. She grabbed Duncan and pulled him into a long kiss.

Gwen was sick of that island. All the comments made her sick. She felt bullied over for what she almost had with Duncan. "I AM SICK OF ALL OF THIS!" she screamed at everyone who was laughing. She stormed off.

Gwen sat at the piano in the mess hall. She knew how to play, ever since the first show. She learned to play for Trent, the guy she loved with all her heart. She started playing a song she knew. **(I do not own this song)**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side. _

"Wow, that sounded amazing. Pretty sexy. When did you learn how to play the piano?" a voice said behind Gwen. She jumped out of the chair she was sitting in. The person chuckled.

Trent went after Gwen when she ran off. She ran to the mess hall, where they spent one night playing music. He heard her playing '_Everytime We Touch' _. He knew Gwen loved that song. He was shocked that she could play the piano, he never knew that. He was happy that they had something big in common.

Gwen saw Trent. Her eyes filled with tears. She missed him more than anyone here. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, barely herself. He moved to sit next to her. His arm wrapped around her. She cried into his chest.

_What did I do?_ Trent thought. "Hey, Gwen. Are you okay?" he asked her. She didn't reply. A tear fell from his eyes. It hurt him when Gwen cried. He felt like it was his fault. He loved her so much.

Gwen looked up into his green eyes. She saw that he was crying too. This made her feel worse. She loved Trent, but she hurt him. "No, I'm not okay? I hurt the most amazing guy in the world. Everyone has someone else. Even Heather, she's even pregnant with Alejandro's baby," she cried. Trent listened to her. _I love you, idiot, _she thought. "I hate myself. I miss you."

Trent felt sorry for her. He missed her. "Gwen, I miss you, too . I've been in love with you since the first show," he explained. She hugged him. He held her close. His hand started stroking her hair. "I still love you."

"I cheated on you. Broke your heart! Lately, I've been having dreams about you. We will be here, or somewhere, just you and me. In every dream, we will kiss," she admitted. She started crying again. Trent kissed her cheek. A spark flew between the two of them. All of a sudden, '_Moment Like This' _started playing.

Trent stood up. He pulled Gwen to her feet. "Let's dance," he suggested. His hands moved to her lower back. Her hands went to his neck. A tear still fell down Gwen's cheek. Trent kissed it away, not wanting to move his hands. They started to sway back and forth.

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this._

_Oh, like this. _

Trent pulled Gwen into a kiss, she kissed back. "Can we get back together?" he asked when they broke apart. She answered him with a kiss. The were back together. They loved each other and that's all that mattered to them. They continued to kiss through that unforgettable night.


End file.
